


Обычная история

by Lisa_Lis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis/pseuds/Lisa_Lis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На первом курсе университета Имаёши вдруг узнаёт, что сердце нужно не только для перекачивания крови.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обычная история

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Апрельский фестиваль на diary.ru (месяц Касамацу Юкио).  
> Бета Incognit@, посвящается Элот.

Домой Имаёши возвращается поздним вечером. 

Нагруженный кучей сумок, пакетов и рюкзаком в довесок, он почти вваливается в квартиру. Мама не могла отпустить его с пустыми руками, а бабушка и подавно. Несмотря на то, что Имаёши живёт один и в другой префектуре ещё со старшей школы, порой о нём пекутся, как о ребёнке. И хоть по возвращению из Осаки он каждый раз чувствует себя мулом, нагруженным тюками, бабуле Имаёши отказать не может.

Квартира встречает его негромкой музыкой, доносящейся из дальней комнаты, и запахом карри. Музыка на редкость унылая и слезливая, обычно Имаёши приходилось перекрикивать тяжёлые гитарные рифы. Он спешно разувается, пакостливо задвинув пару чужих кроссовок в угол, и дотаскивает пакеты до кухни. Конечно, его нагрузили едой. Мало того, что мама помешана на экологически чистой пище, так ещё и бабуля пеняет, что Имаёши тощий, как колодезный журавль. Последнее Имаёши слышит, сколько себя помнит, хотя видел этого самого журавля только на фотографиях в гугле. 

На маленькой кухоньке царит порядок, на плите — заботливо укутанная в полотенце кастрюля. Имаёши закатывает глаза: можно подумать, он не смог бы разогреть в микроволновке. Но свежий горячий карри намного вкуснее, это факт, и улыбка появляется сама собой. Он фыркает от досады на свою сентиментальность, роясь в пакете с едой.

— Не слышал, как ты вошёл, — раздаётся с порога, и Имаёши едва не роняет поклажу, подпрыгивая на месте.

Касамацу — в любимой растянутой синей футболке и домашних шортах — кажется как всегда чем-то недовольным, и Имаёши улыбается ещё шире.

— Скучал без меня, Касамацу?

— Наслаждался одиночеством, — парирует Касамацу и подходит ближе, по-свойски заглядывая в пакет. На кухне сразу же становится тесно. — Ты в курсе, что у тебя здесь арбуз? 

— Увы, это экологически чистый и выросший под кансайским солнцем арбуз. Доказать, что в Токио можно купить даже лучше я не смог, поэтому пришлось тащить.

Улыбка Имаёши получается кривой, а правое плечо мгновенно начинает ныть — кажется, всё-таки потянул. На тренировке придётся несладко. Касамацу смеётся ни капли не сочувственно и вытаскивает арбуз из пакета. Имаёши придирчиво выбрал самый маленький из предложенных, но он всё равно занимает треть их кухонного стола.

— Как родители, как бабушка? — вежливо интересуется Касамацу, увлечённо катая арбуз по столу, в попытке найти устойчивое положение. 

— Всё нормально, бабуля выглядела лучше, чем в прошлый раз. 

— Это хорошо, рад за тебя.

Имаёши не выдерживает пытки идеально круглым арбузом, дотягивается поверх головы Касамацу до полки с посудой и берёт самую большую тарелку. Касамацу недовольно цыкает, как будто Имаёши виноват в его несообразительности, и торжественно перекладывает арбуз на импровизированное блюдо. Тот едва-едва помещается, наконец-то его можно оставить в покое. Тем быстрее они разбирают остальные пакеты, то и дело сталкиваясь локтями и буднично переругиваясь. 

В конце концов Касамацу захлопывает дверь холодильника и командует:

— Карри на плите, рис в рисоварке, разбирайся сам. И только попробуй оставить посуду — убью.

— Да, мамочка, — бросает Имаёши вслед уходящему Касамацу и подходит к плите.

Карри, конечно, не мамин, но всё равно вкусный: он сам за три года в старшей школе так и не научился хорошо готовить. Получалось съедобно, но только если очень проголодаться. На третьем году выручал Сакурай, а теперь Касамацу и доставка еды. Касамацу кажется особо ценным, а может даже и бесценным приобретением, и Имаёши продолжает улыбаться, мурлыкая себе под нос какую-то мелодию.

Похоже, это привязалась та заунывная любовная песенка, которая играла у Касамацу. Имаёши мысленно делает заметку пройтись по этой теме за завтраком.

 

Долгая дорога всегда утомляет, и, поужинав и приняв душ, Имаёши заваливается спать. К сожалению, сперва приходится отодвинуть столик к стене и разложить футон, но он с честью выдерживает это испытание. 

Тем приятнее завалиться на постель и уткнуться носом в подушку. Имаёши глубоко вдыхает впитавшийся за день запах солнца и свежего воздуха. Уже засыпая, он представляет, как в субботу Касамацу заботливо вывесил на проветривание два футона, хоть Имаёши его не просил. 

Этой ночью ему снится что-то из детства — про лето и арбузы. А ещё, что Касамацу не умеет плавать.

 

***

— Ты умеешь плавать? — первым делом спрашивает Имаёши утром, подловив вернувшегося с пробежки Касамацу. 

В отличие от него, Имаёши вставать на час раньше попросту лень. Хоть иногда так и подмывает составить Касамацу компанию, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию и, может быть, окончательно доконать.

— Я вырос на берегу залива Сагами, умею, конечно. 

В его голосе отчётливо слышится недоумение и вопрос. Последнее Имаёши привычно игнорирует, наслаждаясь одной только мыслью, что Касамацу всё утро будет строить догадки. А может, не будет и быстро выбросит эту ересь из головы, но такой вариант нравится меньше. 

— Ты в душ? 

Имаёши придирчиво осматривает раскрасневшиеся щёки Касамацу, капли пота на загорелой шее и мокрую футболку. На ногах взгляд задерживается чуть дольше, и Имаёши задумывается о вечном. Зачем Касамацу надевает гетры даже на утреннюю пробежку, он решительно не может понять, но смотреть на обтянутые чёрной тканью точёные икры одно удовольствие. 

— Нет, в душ идёшь ты — тебе нужнее. А я пока кофе сварю.

Касамацу хмурится, поджимает губы, и Имаёши уже знает, что услышит. 

— Не хочу тебя стеснять, иди первый, как планировал.

Имаёши с трудом подавляет желание закатить глаза и взвыть: обязательность и задвиги Касамацу на тему им же выдуманного долга иногда принимают жуткий вид. Так, ещё с поры переезда Касамацу решил, что по гроб жизни должен Имаёши за найденное жильё. Да, многие студенты душу продали бы за комфортабельную двухкомнатную квартиру недалеко от универа, да ещё за такую смешную цену, но маниакальной зацикленности Касамацу Имаёши не понимает. 

— Касамацу, если ты сейчас же не пойдешь в душ, я потащу тебя сам.

Угроза действует безотказно, и Касамацу проскальзывает мимо Имаёши в ванную, пообещав:

— Я быстро.

Имаёши только фыркает и уходит на кухню: в том, что быстро, можно не сомневаться. Иначе они оба опоздают на первую пару.

 

Имаёши привычно ставит джезву на плиту и одновременно включает чайник. Касамацу по утрам пьёт молочный улун и ни в какую не соглашается перейти на кофе, хоть потом и клюёт носом на парах. Сам Имаёши пристрастился к кофеину ещё в школе, но на общажной кухне не хотелось долго задерживаться, так что тогда он обходился растворимым. 

Вообще-то, Имаёши терпеть не мог посторонних людей вокруг и нежно ненавидел общую кухню и душевые. Примиряла с ними только безысходность и то, что в комнате он жил один. Для этого ему понадобилось всего три месяца учёбы в академии Тоо, двадцать пять комплиментов очень толстой и не менее старой комендантше, пять шоколадок и один-единственный случай. Подставить соседа по комнате было несложно хотя бы потому, что он оказался полным придурком и не умел не только договариваться с людьми, но и соблюдать устав общежития. 

Имаёши довольно улыбается, вспоминая старые добрые деньки и радуясь, что они позади. Жить с Касамацу оказалось даже лучше, чем он ожидал, просчитывая варианты сожительства. Жить одному в двухкомнатной квартире, которую готовы были сдавать ему дальние родственники, выходило глупо и затратно, а Суса уехал учиться в Киото. Больше никого рядом с собой Имаёши терпеть не мог, и только Касамацу казался хорошим вариантом. Дразнить его было интересно, смотреть на него — приятно, и человеком он был ответственным. Если копнуть глубже, то он был Имаёши небезразличен.  
Заваривать для Касамацу чай прочно вошло в привычку, так же, как и не доливать до краёв — Касамацу любит задумчиво помешивать его ложкой, чтобы быстрее остыл, а потому часто расплёскивает по столу. 

На кухне Касамацу появляется уже одетым, в рубашке с короткими рукавами и светлых штанах.

— Я прослежу за кофе и сделаю пару сэндвичей, а ты умойся хоть, страшно смотреть.

Выглядит Имаёши и впрямь не очень, со спутанными ото сна волосами, не выспавшийся и помятый. После трёхчасовых поездок на синкансене с мамиными сумками всегда так.

— Как мило с твоей стороны, — говорит Имаёши, бросая своё занятие и кое-как протискиваясь мимо вставшего в дверях Касамацу.

Совершенно случайно задевает его бедро своим, не извиняется и топает в ванную, надеясь, что сахар в кофе ему не подбросят. Имаёши терпеть не может сладкую коричневую бурду, а Касамацу об этом прекрасно знает.

 

В ванной свежо — наверняка Касамацу опять сунулся под ледяной душ. Теплолюбивому Имаёши такой придури не понять, он даже умывается, тщательно отрегулировав температуру воды до комнатной. Он дотягивается до своего полотенца, вытирает лицо и наконец-то чувствует себя скорее живым, чем нет. 

Взгляд останавливается на стакане с двумя зубными щётками, Имаёши тихо хмыкает и берёт свою. К чему он никак привыкнуть не может, так это к своей реакции на такие мелочи — до жути сентиментальной и совершенно ему не подходящей.

Имаёши на автомате чистит зубы, задумчиво глядя на своё отражение в зеркале. Спокойствие вдруг уступает место странной тревоге, будто что-то должно случиться. 

Что примечательно, у Имаёши чудовищно развитая интуиция и на этот раз она тоже его не подводит.

 

Кухня маленькая, и за столом совсем нет места — они сидят напротив друг друга, иногда соприкасаясь коленями. Настроение у Имаёши почему-то испортилось, и даже запах арабики не в силах помочь. Касамацу тоже кажется напряжённым, то ли чувствует чужую нервозность, то ли по какой-то другой причине. По той же, из-за которой он то и дело бросает взгляды на лежащий на столе телефон. 

— Ждёшь звонка? — как бы невзначай спрашивает Имаёши, пытаясь не выдать интереса.

Касамацу резко вскидывается и быстро дожёвывает сэндвич, чтобы сообщить:

— Не твоё дело.

Совершенно обычная фраза, но тон и румянец на щеках Касамацу Имаёши не нравятся. Так же, как коротко тренькнувший сигнал сообщения.

Касамацу быстро хватает свой телефон, прежде чем Имаёши успевает прочитать имя контакта. Судя по озарившей лицо Касамацу идиотской улыбке, писала девушка. Вряд ли он стал бы блаженно пялиться на одно сообщение три минуты, будь оно, например, от тренера факультетской команды. Кажется, выходные Касамацу провёл неплохо.

Имаёши вдруг замечает, что вцепился в свою чашку до побелевших костяшек и отставляет её в сторону. Он сам не понимает, с чего так напрягся. 

Но день кажется безнадёжно испорченным, так что Имаёши стоит больших усилий не сорваться на разве что не подпрыгивающего от счастья Касамацу.

 

***

Жить с влюблённым Касамацу оказывается очень сложно. Он витает в облаках, улыбается, как полный кретин, постоянно где-то пропадает и даже не удовлетворяет любопытство Имаёши, игнорируя все вопросы. Не то чтобы ему было что-то непонятно, да и краснеющие уши Касамацу лучше письменного подтверждения, но... просто интересно, наверное. Как так вообще получилось, что у Касамацу, паталогически не умеющего общаться с девушками, вдруг появилась подружка, Имаёши не может даже представить. 

Имаёши пытается нарисовать в воображении эту таинственную особу: симпатичная, но не красавица, наверняка обычная серая мышка, каких полно. Иначе Касамацу просто не смог бы заговорить с ней, да и она вряд ли обратила внимание, если бы он стал краснеть и мяться в своей обычной манере. Наверняка у них есть какие-то общие темы, может, слушают одинаковую музыку или что-то вроде того. Потому что с общением Касамацу больше проблем не испытывает: вот уже пару вечеров из его комнаты доносится оживлённый трёп. 

В чём Имаёши уверен, так это в том, что подружка у Касамацу неглупая и проницательная. Если забыть о его полном неумении производить на девушек впечатление, Касамацу просто парень-мечта: привлекательный, спортсмен, паталогически честный, не дурак, в конце концов. Да ей практически выпал джекпот.

Мысли о Касамацу и какой-то там девушке навязчиво лезут в голову, отвлекают и неизменно портят Имаёши жизнь. Перемены пока ещё мелкие и незначительные, но кажутся только первым звоночком. Касамацу то и дело задерживается, меняет привычный график, и Имаёши приходится ходить в комбини чаще, перебиваться практически подножным кормом и вспоминать, какова на вкус еда его собственного приготовления. О чём Имаёши предпочёл бы забыть навсегда, но выбора у него не остаётся. 

Вот и сегодня уже на подходе к дому Имаёши понимает, что Касамацу ещё не вернулся: ни в одном из их окон не горит свет. Раньше по четвергам Имаёши приходил, наоборот, после Касамацу, а потому мог рассчитывать на ужин и компанию. 

Есть только один плюс: не придётся смотреть на довольную рожу Касамацу, и это хоть как-то примиряет Имаёши с действительностью. Да и, в конце концов, Касамацу не его повар и не обязан приходить домой по расписанию. Имаёши прекрасно это понимает, но эгоистичные порывы поддаются контролю с трудом.

Чтобы хоть как-то задобрить своё поганое настроение, Имаёши решает пощадить кухню и собственный желудок, а потому выбирает доставку. Сэкономит в следующий раз, когда не будет скрежетать зубами при одной только мысли о готовке и развлекающемся где-то Касамацу.

Время близится к восьми, и Имаёши берёт телефон. Он привык заказывать еду на двоих, поэтому сперва звонит Касамацу, чтобы узнать, когда его ждать. Телефон равнодушно отвечает механическим женским голосом, поэтому во второй раз Имаёши сразу звонит в доставку. Времени немало, наверняка Касамацу скоро придёт, в крайнем случае — есть микроволновка.

Имаёши вдруг представляет, как можно обмотать полотенцем картонную коробку с лапшой на манер кастрюли с карри и фыркает. Ещё чего не хватало.

Ужинать Имаёши садится один, а Касамацу приходит только через час.

Имаёши слышит, как Касамацу возится в прихожей, и принимает обиженный вид. На самом деле он скорее зол, чем обижен, но объяснить эту злость не получается даже себе самому и уж тем более не хочется демонстрировать.

Касамацу первым делом заглядывает на кухню, потому что именно в ней горит свет, и растерянно смотрит на Имаёши. Тот притащил из комнаты свой ноутбук и специально поджидал Касамацу.

— Чего сидишь?

Имаёши демонстративно дописывает мейл и только потом переводит на Касамацу взгляд:

— Плачу над остывшей лапшой.

Касамацу быстро оценивает обстановку: стоящую на столе коробку из доставки, палочки и фирменные салфетки.

— А съесть не пробовал? — подозрительно спрашивает он.

— Это твоя порция, Касамацу, — с елейной улыбкой тянет Имаёши, уже по ходу понимая, что, в общем-то, его никто не просил. И добивать чувством вины бедного ответственного Касамацу просто жестоко. 

Касамацу растерянно открывает рот, замирает на секунду, напряжённо размышляя, и находит очевидную лазейку:

— Хоть бы спросил перед тем, как делать заказ.

Имаёши не знает пощады, поэтому выкладывает свой козырь:

— У тебя выключен телефон.

Касамацу ругается себе под нос, смотрит виновато и объясняет:

— Я был в кино, а потом забыл включить. 

А потом переступает с ноги на ногу и невпопад добавляет, как будто и так не понятно:

— С девушкой. 

В голове Имаёши рисуется чудесная картинка: напряжённые черты Касамацу в неверном свете экрана и его серая мышка рядом. Конечно же, на заднем ряду, Касамацу ведь не совсем идиот, чтобы упускать такой шанс. Места для поцелуев, располагающая атмосфера… Имаёши заставляет себя вернуться в реальность и не додумывать. Наверное, его слова звучат слишком резко:

— Неважно. Я разогреваю? 

Кажется, Касамацу ожидал от него не такого. Наверняка — кучи подколок, может, недоверия или вопросов, но точно не отказа Имаёши обсуждать его личную жизнь. Не то чтобы Имаёши не было интересно, только бессильная злоба вдруг начинает закипать внутри, а это опасно. В таком состоянии он может наговорить лишнего.

Касамацу справляется с растерянностью и виновато улыбается:

— Мы сидели в кафе, совсем есть не хочу, извини.

— Ну что ты, Касамацу, можно съесть завтра, — вкрадчиво говорит Имаёши и широко улыбается. 

Яда в его тоне так много, что Касамацу обязательно заметит и наверняка будет долго думать, что же сделал не так. Касамацу с чувством вины — это ужасно и прекрасно одновременно, он как будто сам суёт пульт управления в руки того, перед кем провинился, и это очень удобно. Обычно Имаёши старается этим не пользоваться, но сейчас в нём просыпаются самые гадкие желания.

Но Касамацу просто не замечает. Он ещё раз извиняется, говорит о том, что безумно устал и улыбается своей нездешней улыбкой. Нездешней, потому что мыслями он уже далеко.

Оставшись один, Имаёши ещё минут десять пялится в ноутбук, а потом засовывает лапшу в холодильник и уходит к себе. Он опять спокоен, он уже выбросил всю эту ерунду из головы. Ничего страшного не произошло, у Касамацу просто появилась личная жизнь и, возможно, Имаёши стоит задуматься о том же.

Спится ему этой ночью беспокойно. 

 

***

Сыграть один на один предложил Касамацу — ему категорически не сиделось дома. Не то чтобы вечер пятницы казался Имаёши созданным для стритбола, но устоять перед вызовом было сложно. 

Именно поэтому они приходят на баскетбольную площадку с потёртым оранжевым мячом и жаждой победы. На кону уборка на кухне, поэтому игра обещает быть сложной и захватывающей. 

Они оставляют сумки у ограждения, Имаёши снимает толстовку и бросает поверх, зная, что будет жарко. Касамацу выглядит серьёзным и настроенным на игру, в последнее время он вообще пышет энергией так, что Имаёши даже немного завидует. У него самого неделя выдалась тяжёлой и унылой: скучные пары, нелепые темы докладов, помощь старосте с исключительно меркантильными целями и усиленные тренировки в команде. Настроение соответствующее.

Сейчас, привычно стуча мячом об асфальт, Имаёши улыбается и ненадолго забывает о суете. Горящие глаза напротив, вызов, любимая игра и корзина на другом конце площадки — больше ничего нет и не нужно.

Быстрый проход, стандартный финт и усмешка Касамацу — он быстрее, он отбирает мяч и пытается прорваться к корзине. Имаёши и не думал, что получится обойти так просто: Касамацу всегда был быстрее, особенно если переть напролом. Но и он сам не прост, мгновенно уходит в глухую защиту, мешает бросить трёхочковый и не пускает вперёд. Играть с Касамацу интересно, он тоже умеет финтить и обводить вокруг пальца, да ещё на огромной скорости. Потому сегодня он забрасывает первым и открывает счёт.

Имаёши быстро отвечает ему тем же, бросая трёхочковый почти наугад, даже не успев прицелиться. Касамацу ругается, называет его «везучим засранцем» и смеётся — он сам никогда не полагается на удачу, только на технику и мастерство.

Именно поэтому Имаёши всегда считал Касамацу сильным и даже превосходящим противником. Если начистоту, то один на один обыграть его удаётся редко. Достоинство Имаёши всё-таки в неожиданных пасах и хитрой стратегии, зажимающей соперника в угол. Зажать Касамацу в угол сейчас, на уличной баскетбольной площадке и лицом к лицу просто невозможно, поэтому Имаёши даже не пытается. Он просто наслаждается игрой так же, как и его соперник, но это не значит, что ему нечем удивить. 

Он забрасывает почти из-за спины, меняя направление броска в последнее мгновение и прямо под носом у Касамацу. Тот возмущённо кричит, что такого ещё не видел, и разгорается ещё большим азартом. Такой Касамацу нравится Имаёши особенно.

Случайные прохожие то и дело останавливаются, чтобы понаблюдать за игрой, желают удачи и идут своей дорогой. Имаёши замечает их краем глаза, всё больше глядя на раскрасневшегося Касамацу и, конечно же, мяч. 

Они кружат по площадке, забывая о времени и окружающем мире, пока не выдыхаются и не делают перерыв. Имаёши хлещет прихваченную из дому воду и смотрит, как Касамацу вытирает лицо низом футболки, разгорячённый и тяжело дышащий. Солнце только начинает садиться, так что время на то, чтобы отыграться, у Имаёши есть. Ну, или хотя бы попытаться. 

А пока можно похвастаться успехами и подоставать Касамацу. Например, намекнуть ему на блестящие перспективы.

— Скоро межфак, жду не дождусь, когда опять встретимся в настоящем матче, — забрасывает удочку Имаёши.

— Я тебя сделаю, — тяжело дыша, заверяет его Касамацу и ухмыляется. 

Имаёши совсем в этом не уверен, команда у него довольно сильная, хоть и не сравнится с Тоо. Но это придётся доказать на практике, а не на словах.

— Посмотрим. А вот в следующем году будем играть в сборной.

— Опять за своё? Второкурсников приглашают очень редко, ты же знаешь.

Имаёши улыбается и со значением поправляет очки:

— Знаю. Поэтому не плыву по течению, а подготавливаю почву.

Касамацу вздыхает, напускает на себя суровый вид, но Имаёши без труда замечает дрогнувшие в улыбке уголки губ.

— Опять воду мутишь. Ты как всегда.

Имаёши только довольно щурится и не спорит: в общем-то, Касамацу прав. Он мог бы сообщить, что приглашение в сборную университета у них практически в кармане, но это не к спеху. А вот делиться планами на их третий курс Имаёши не собирается и вовсе: Касамацу ещё рано знать, что ему придётся опять надеть капитанскую джерси. 

Внезапное дуновение ветерка заползает под футболку, и Имаёши зябко ёжится. Касамацу, кажется, всё нипочём, он радостно подставляет ветру лицо.

— Ну что, играем? Я сейчас околею.

— Мерзляк, — фыркает Касамацу, но послушно топает на площадку. — Что с тобой зимой будет?

Имаёши только вздыхает и подбирает мяч. Зиму он не любит, а ещё меньше позднюю осень — с дождями, холодным ветром и постоянно мёрзнущими руками. К счастью, баскетбол прекрасно отвлекает и помогает согреться, Имаёши снова забывает о времени.

 

Забить трёхочковый прямо над головой Касамацу удаётся только потому, что тот отвлекается на звонок и упускает момент для прыжка. Теперь Имаёши отстаёт всего на два очка, но это совсем не радует: Касамацу уже роется в сумке в поисках мобильного. 

С каждым днём Имаёши всё больше хочется нечаянно уронить этот чёртов телефон с крыши или, может, утопить в раковине. Что угодно, лишь бы на него нельзя было позвонить или написать сообщение. К сожалению, в век цифровых технологий магазин есть на каждом углу, мобильные давно перестали быть предметом роскоши, так что гробить чужой телефон просто нет смысла.

Пока Имаёши жалеет об упущенных возможностях, Касамацу уже отвечает на звонок, демонстрируя поразительную перемену. Выражение его лица за несколько секунд сменяется от сосредоточенного к счастливому и обратно: кажется, что-то срочное.

— Буду через пять минут, без проблем, — доносится до Имаёши, и он мысленно чертыхается. Кажется, домой ему идти одному, да ещё и без возможности взять реванш.

Касамацу снова вытирает лицо футболкой, как будто пытаясь привести себя в нормальный вид, и обращается уже к Имаёши:

— Мне нужно к метро, девчонки такие непредсказуемые. Можешь засчитать техническое поражение.

Имаёши вдруг вспоминает, что проигравший должен был убираться на кухне, но освобождение от неприятной обязанности радует не особо.

— Непременно, — злорадно соглашается он и добавляет: — Я на тебя ещё и штраф навешу.

Касамацу ругается себе под нос, но не спорит и закидывает сумку на плечо. Опять поднимается ветер, и Имаёши вздрагивает. На этот раз пробирает даже Касамацу — кажется, погода всерьёз портится. На Имаёши вдруг что-то находит, он приближается к ограждению, берёт свою толстовку и суёт Касамацу. Тот машинально принимает протянутую вещь, но заметно теряется.

— Что?

— Надень, простынешь ещё. Мне пять минут до дома, а ты ещё неизвестно сколько со своей подружкой гулять будешь.

Касамацу краснеет при упоминании о подружке и неуверенно мнёт толстовку в руках.

— Я недолго.

— Всё равно дольше меня, так что надевай и проваливай, ты уже опаздываешь.

Касамацу смотрит на время, спохватывается и перестаёт спорить: натягивает толстовку поверх влажной футболки, быстро поправляет капюшон и сдержанно благодарит, явно чувствуя себя обязанным. Имаёши думает о том, что теперь можно стребовать с него любимый угорь-гриль на воскресный ужин, и отшучивается:

— А тебе идёт синий, к глазам.

Касамацу только фыркает, машет рукой на прощание и быстрым шагом уходит в сторону метро. Имаёши с минуту смотрит ему вслед и только потом замечает, что совсем замёрз, мяч укатился на противоположный конец площадки, а настроение снова на нуле.

Ощущение, что он упускает что-то важное, всё не проходит. Но чашка горячего чая должна помочь отвлечься, жаль, что придётся опять сидеть одному.

 

***

Имаёши задерживается в универе, заболтавшись с преподавателем по поводу предстоящей конференции. Нарочно: никаких планов на вечер нет, а сидеть одному дома и пялиться в стену не хочется так же, как и сидеть дома с Касамацу и смотреть на его счастливую рожу. Она продолжает иррационально бесить.

Впрочем, в его задержке есть ещё один плюс: он попадает как раз в тихий промежуток между авралом после конца пар и вечерним часом пик. Так что, уже выйдя на своей станции, Имаёши скучающе осматривает редких счастливчиков, ожидающих следующего поезда. Взгляд сам собой цепляется за яркое пятно на противоположном конце перрона, и Имаёши щурится, пытаясь присмотреться. Это и впрямь оказывается Касамацу, вырядившийся в красную рубашку-поло. Он неотрывно пялится на табло прибытия, задрав голову вверх. Это зрелище могло бы показаться Имаёши смешным, если бы не мелькнувшее подозрение: наверняка он ждёт свою таинственную подружку. Ждать Кисе или ещё кого-то из Кайджо у метро Касамацу не стал бы, они уже заглядывали в гости несколько раз и прекрасно знали дорогу к их дому.

Вместо того чтобы окликнуть Касамацу, Имаёши занимает наблюдательную позицию за автоматом с напитками. Он просто не может упустить такой шанс и не влезть любопытным носом в чужие дела. Имаёши привык всегда быть в курсе происходящего, контролировать и знать, за какие ниточки нужно дёргать. Но себе Имаёши врать не привык: на самом деле ему важно понимать, что происходит именно в жизни Касамацу, потому что это задевает его чувства. Чувство собственности, бытовые привычки, смутные планы на будущее и что-то ещё. 

Наконец-то прибывает следующий поезд, и Имаёши привстаёт на носочки, всматривается в хлынувшую из вагона толпу, пытаясь не потерять Касамацу из виду. Наверное, он выглядит чертовски глупо, высовывающийся из-за автомата, растрёпанный и нервный, вытянувший шею как тот самый колодезный журавль. Имаёши плевать, он думает только о том, что увидит, и с удивлением понимает, что волнуется. Ранее он успел сделать вывод, что знает эту девчонку, потому что Касамацу избегал называть имя, так что ситуация кажется особенно интересной. 

Толпа немного редеет, и Имаёши видит, что Касамацу стоит уже не один. Девушка, тоненькая и хрупкая, в джинсовых шортах, белой футболке и ветровке поверх, с короткими светло-каштановыми волосами. Конечно, Имаёши не ошибся в своих подозрениях, потому что не ошибается никогда.

Айда Рико, тренер Сейрин — милая и бойкая, с железным характером и вторым размером. Сейчас на её размер Имаёши абсолютно плевать, хотя вообще-то он предпочитает большие сиськи, как у Момои. Касамацу явно даже не думает о таких вещах: для него, с трудом заговаривающего с любыми девушками, даже спокойно поздороваться — подвиг. А с Рико у них есть общие темы, есть баскетбол — и этого уже много. 

Имаёши скрипит зубами и вздрагивает: сам не заметил, как успел разозлиться. А ведь голова должна быть холодной и мыслить ясно. Может быть, Рико всё-таки не загадочная девушка, вскружившая голову Касамацу, в конце концов, на серую мышку она не тянет. Тогда и избавиться от настоящей подружки Касамацу будет проще простого. То, что избавиться нужно, он вдруг понимает с удивительной ясностью. Имаёши привык думать только о себе, он плохой человек и друг из него получается ещё хуже, но терпеть больше нет никаких сил. 

А с Рико Касамацу мог встретиться из-за того же баскетбола: поговорить о тактике, передать какие-нибудь записи, может, договориться о тренировочном матче — поводов хоть отбавляй. Имаёши лихорадочно просчитывает возможные варианты и не верит ни в один. С Рико картинка становится полной и немного пугающей.

Имаёши смотрит, как они улыбаются друг другу, переговариваясь, и отмечает, как Рико неловко заправляет за ухо короткую прядь, а Касамацу нервно прячет руки за спину и сжимает кулаки. Это совсем не похоже на встречу друзей, но убеждает Имаёши другое: Рико вдруг тянется к Касамацу, чтобы поправить заломившийся воротник поло. Касамацу не уходит от прикосновения, но растерянно вытягивает шею, а Рико задерживает руки дольше необходимого, много дольше, и проводит кончиками пальцев по его загривку. Интимный, личный жест — Касамацу мгновенно краснеет, Имаёши будто наяву видит, как расползаются по чувствительной коже красные пятна. Издалека он просто не может рассмотреть такие детали, но это неважно. Он чувствует, как прикосновение обжигает шею, как будто это он, а не Касамацу стоит посреди метрополитена и краснеет.

Имаёши вдруг прижимает ладонь к своей щеке и понимает, что лицо горит. А сердце частит где-то в горле и, кажется, колет. 

Он растерянно кусает губы, так и застыв на месте и провожая Касамацу и Рико взглядом. Они идут к выходу, не держась за руки, но притираясь плечами — людей становится всё больше, близится час-пик. Имаёши тоже нужно в ту сторону, домой, но у него не получается даже сдвинуться с места до тех пор, пока Касамацу и Рико не исчезают из виду.

Только тогда Имаёши отмирает и тихо смеётся себе под нос, понимая, в какой угол умудрился загнать сам себя. 

Он должен был догадаться раньше. Когда искренне улыбался застывшему на пороге Касамацу, в первый раз постучавшемуся в их дверь. Или в тот самый первый раз, когда поймал себя на рассматривании обтянутых чёрными гетрами ног. Пока они сидели за одним столом, соприкасаясь коленями, и на душе было тихо и спокойно, каким бы паршивым день не казался до. В любой из вечеров, в которые они вместе пересматривали любимые фильмы, сталкивались лбами над конспектами, ужинали и рассказывали, как прошёл день. Хотя бы когда он пялился на эти чёртовы зубные щётки, парные чашки, кроссовки в прихожей, он должен был догадаться. 

На первом курсе университета Имаёши вдруг узнаёт, что сердце нужно не только для перекачивания крови.

 

*** 

Дни тянутся медленно и серо, так, будто его жизнь — старая киноплёнка, которую безнадёжно зажевало. Киномеханик отвлёкся, и всё пошло наперекосяк. 

Во всех своих бедах виноват он сам, никакой не киномеханик, и поэтому Имаёши не жалуется. Он просто пытается свыкнуться с мыслью, что может любить кого-то другого. Не себя.

Имаёши Шоичи боится: проявить слабость, утратить авторитет и, слегка, насекомых. В маленький список его страхов внезапно добавляется боязнь потерять Касамацу. И сам этот факт пугает его ещё больше. 

Его устойчивый мир, простые суждения о комфорте и материалистичные желания вдруг выворачиваются наизнанку. Ему хорошо с Касамацу Юкио, ему нужен Касамацу Юкио, он хочет Касамацу Юкио. Последнее приходит в его голову внезапно и ударяет вовсе не в неё. У организма Имаёши совершенно нормальные подростковые желания, но если раньше Имаёши представлял сиськи, изредка вспоминая о совсем не абстрактных обтягивающих гетрах, то теперь сисек в программе нет. Никаких. Зато есть Касамацу. Весь, а не только ноги или задница.

Имаёши думал, что знает себя как свои пять пальцев, но теперь понимает, как был неправ. Желания скачут далеко впереди разумных мыслей, он то и дело пялится на Касамацу голодным взглядом, позволяет себе слишком много в самых обычных разговорах и всё чаще срывается, проходясь по Касамацу психологическим катком. Наверное, тот бы уже хорошенько ему врезал, если бы не был мысленно занят Рико, учёбой, баскетболом и чем угодно, кроме Имаёши. 

Имаёши хочется ударить первым, посмотреть, что из этого получится. Но он не любит опускаться до физического воздействия так же, как Касамацу обычно избегает давления психологического. И поэтому Имаёши давит сам. Нехотя, просто поддаваясь злости и непривычному, неприличному отчаянию. 

Он просто стремится сохранить то, что есть. Ему не хочется, чтобы в его стаканчике стояла только одна зубная щетка, по субботам на балконе проветривался один футон, за столом стало больше места, а заказывать еду в доставке приходилось чаще и на одного. 

Имаёши хочется обнять Касамацу, поцеловать Касамацу, отдрочить Касамацу — что угодно, лишь бы переступить черту, за которой он — случайный сожитель, товарищ, друг, — но всё равно уступает Рико.

Имаёши хочет много и сразу, хочет совершенно разных, несовместимых вещей, и поэтому пытается оставить всё, как есть. Но конструктор уже неполный, деталей категорически не хватает: их стащила умная, милая Рико, появившись в их жизни. Поэтому Имаёши злится и портит всё ещё больше. Когда Имаёши плохо, он привык делать плохо другим.

Сегодня Имаёши тоже перегнул палку, так что они разругались ещё с утра и вот уже полдня не разговаривают. Как назло случилась именно суббота, Рико куда-то там поехала со своей командой, так что Касамацу остался не у дел. Раньше они могли бы побросать мяч на ближайшей баскетбольной площадке, просто посмотреть фильм, пройти вместе какую-нибудь игру, в конце концов. Теперь же Касамацу закрывается в своей комнате, Имаёши — в своей, и от этого хочется взвыть. 

К медленно тянущемуся времени и самобичеванию Имаёши добавляется ещё и озвучка. Все эти полдня Касамацу бренчит на гитаре один и тот же мотив, разучивая какую-то песню. Раньше Имаёши обязательно сунулся бы к нему, потому что делать в выходной решительно нечего и наблюдать за мучениями Касамацу приятно. Да и играет он хорошо, технично и талантливо, с горящими глазами и искренним удовольствием. Сейчас при воспоминании о перебирающем струны и сосредоточенно бормочущем себе под нос аккорды Касамацу подводит низ живота, а раньше он просто наслаждался игрой.

Имаёши чертыхается себе под нос, понимая, что вот уже пять минут пялится в экран ноутбука с открытым твиттером Касамацу. Даже в сети, среди миллиардов страниц, кучи информации и развлечений, он выбирает скучный, почти не используемый профиль Касамацу. Осточертевшая музыка долбится в мозг, и Имаёши не выдерживает.

Постучаться в дверь и зайти, не дожидаясь приглашения, совсем несложно. Как и расслабленно опереться на косяк с привычной ухмылкой, будто ничего не случилось, и это не он испортил Касамацу день.

— Касамацу, ты ещё долго будешь мучить свою гитару и мои уши?

Касамацу удивлённо вскидывается, отлипает от струн и хмурится. Он напускает на себя строгий вид, поджимает губы, его взглядом можно замораживать продукты впрок. Имаёши думает о том, как хочется разгладить складку между бровей, потому что думать о чем-то нормальном в его присутствии почти нереально.

Пауза затягивается, и Имаёши уже прикидывает, что можно добавить пока его не послали ко всем чертям, но Касамацу заговаривает первым:

— Не стой столбом. Просто заткнись, садись и слушай.

Наверное, удивление написано у него на лице, потому что Касамацу вдруг ухмыляется и сдвигается на край футона, освобождая место для Имаёши. Он не спорит, отлепляется от косяка и на ватных ногах пересекает комнату, почти падая на футон. Только после этого говорит:

— По-твоему, я за день не наслушался?

— Переживёшь, это новая песня и я разучивал. И заткнись, просто заткнись.

Имаёши понимает: на самом деле Касамацу всё ещё зол и злился весь день. Ему это нравится, Касамацу не наплевать, но сам повод для радости отдаёт идиотизмом. 

Он выполняет требование и молчит, только внимательно смотрит, как Касамацу перехватывает гитару удобнее, нежно оглаживает корпус и проводит пальцами по грифу. Мысли Имаёши уплывают далеко-далеко от музыки, он смотрит только на чуткие пальцы, сжимающие медиатор и застывшие в нерешительности над струнами.

Первый аккорд заставляет Имаёши вздрогнуть и вернуться в реальность, в которой Касамацу Юкио оглаживает корпус гитары, а не его колено.

Звуки, странные и будто неполные, выходят из-под его пальцев музыкой, несовершенной, но интересной. Наверное, в оригинале много клавишных, и Имаёши даже чудится что-то знакомое, наверняка Касамацу слушал эту песню с самого выхода альбома. Когда Касамацу вдруг глубоко вдыхает и начинает петь, Имаёши вспоминает, что это из нового альбома Coldplay.

Голос Касамацу глубокий и низкий, кажется, в оригинале вокал на порядок выше, но Имаёши не хочет и не может сравнивать. Слова на неидеальном, с типично японским акцентом английском, заполняют его целиком. 

Касамацу поёт что-то о волшебстве, и Имаёши слушает его с открытым ртом, не понимая и половины. Он не так уж плох в английском, и у Касамацу не такой страшный акцент, но неродные слова путаются, наскакивают друг на друга и обретают совсем иной смысл.

Касамацу замолкает, делает долгий проигрыш, ритмично постукивая ладонью по корпусу, задавая темп. Имаёши помнит припев, но всё равно вздрагивает, когда Касамацу берёт на два тона выше и пропевает длинное:

—And I don't, and I don't, and I don't, and I don't  
No I don't, it's true.  
I don't, no I don't, no I don't, no I don't  
Want anybody else but you.

Имаёши чувствует, как от напряжения начинают дрожать пальцы, поэтому сжимает их сильнее. Касамацу всё равно не заметит, он полностью увлечён игрой и пением и смотрит на свои собственные руки. Наверное, не уверен, что не собьётся. Стоит Имаёши так подумать, как Касамацу поднимает голову и, глядя прямо ему в глаза, поёт:

And I can't get over, can't get over you  
Still I call it magic, such a precious truth.

Имаёши, кажется, просто забывает, как дышать и что это вообще нужно делать. Его уносит куда-то в глубину синих глаз, затягивает в водоворот. Сами собой прокручиваются все странные моменты, случайные прикосновения, глупые мелочи, сказанные нехотя слова. Имаёши отпускает, только когда Касамацу замолкает и в последний раз касается медиатором струн.

Слов нет. Имаёши хочется просто потянуться к нему, не думая, что произойдёт дальше, и как на такое отреагирует Касамацу. Прежде, чем Имаёши делает глупость, Касамацу умело и наивно разрушает очарование момента:

— Как думаешь, ей понравится?

Имаёши будто наяву слышит звон стекла, не понимая, почему так больно. Он всегда знал, что слова — грозное оружие и умело его использовал, но даже не думал, что оно может ранить так сильно. 

Он улыбается, наверное, ужасно криво и неестественно, потому что Касамацу замирает и растерянно вскидывает брови.

— Понравится.

Имаёши тяжело сглатывает, в горло будто набили песка, и встаёт с футона. Ноги держат плохо, но всё-таки держат, и он находит в себе силы объясниться:

— Я спать.

— В восемь вечера? 

Касамацу кажется разочарованным и заметно растерян. Имаёши его понимает, но просто не может выдавить из себя похвалу или задержаться хотя бы ещё на минуту. Он всё ещё не может привыкнуть к тому, что чувствует так ярко и болезненно. 

— Да хоть в пять, я устал. Но ты можешь играть, мне не помешает.

Касамацу качает головой и сканирует его пристальным взглядом, будто надеясь влезть в голову Имаёши. Получись у него, Имаёши бы не позавидовал: кажется, сейчас там творится полный хаос и безумие.

— Я не буду, спи.

Имаёши кивает и молча выходит из комнаты. Прикрывает за собой дверь и бесшумно прислоняется к ней спиной. Хочется хорошенько приложиться затылком и драматично сползти на пол, так, чтобы картинка соответствовала творящемуся с ним кошмару. Он устало трёт руками лицо, выдыхает и уходит к себе.

Имаёши Шоичи нужен план. 

 

***

Манипулировать людьми — это увлекательно, выгодно и не так уж и сложно. Так думал Имаёши раньше и так думает сейчас, вот только теперь он исключает из абстрактного множества «люди» одного-единственного человека. Играть чувствами Касамацу он не может, не думает, что имеет право. 

Имаёши попался ловушку, которую расставил сам. У него даже есть несколько вариантов, как из неё выбраться, вот только ни один ему не подходит. Обычно он без труда шёл к намеченной цели: изучал объект, все его связи с внешним миром, особенности и слабости, отыскивал рычаги влияния или создавал их сам. Воспринимать Касамацу в качестве такого объекта больше не получается. Казалось бы, эта цель должна оправдывать любые средства, но Имаёши знает, что не может себе позволить даже попытаться.

Можно действовать через Хьюгу — Имаёши всегда казалось, что между капитаном и тренером Сейрин что-то есть или намечается. Ещё в старшей школе, когда их команды неслучайно столкнулись в одном онсене, Имаёши заметил взгляды исподтишка и запомнил, решив, что это может когда-нибудь пригодиться. 

Не то чтобы Имаёши был неправ — наблюдение и впрямь оказывается полезным и сейчас им вполне можно воспользоваться, чтобы раскачать ситуацию. У Имаёши даже есть номер Хьюги, ему будет достаточно просто намекнуть на происходящее, запустить процесс и наблюдать за ним со стороны. 

Вот только Имаёши не станет этого делать. Просто… не станет. 

Он оказался скован по рукам и ногам, стоило ему понять, как глубоко увяз. Кажется, они с Касамацу просто поменялись местами. Теперь всё в руках Касамацу, все ниточки и рычаги управления, вот только он не в курсе. Думая об этом, Имаёши смеётся: даже если бы Касамацу знал, его честность и нерушимые принципы не позволили бы ему этим воспользоваться. Кажется, это общение с Касамацу плохо влияет на Имаёши, а не наоборот. 

Вот и сейчас, стоит Касамацу позвать его на кухню, Имаёши покорно плетётся следом. Весь его самоконтроль уходит на то, чтобы не вжать Касамацу в ближайшую стену. Именно поэтому изо дня в день Имаёши упражняется в остроумии на грани оскорблений, то доводя Касамацу до ответных, но совсем неубедительных ругательств, то просто заставляя недоумевать. Но это не мешает Касамацу снова и снова пытаться до него достучаться и выяснить, какая муха укусила Имаёши.

Он, сам того не зная, всё же дёргает Имаёши за ниточки. 

К счастью, на кухне его ждёт не разговор по душам, а всего лишь арбуз. Тот самый, который Имаёши тащил из Осаки больше двух недель назад, когда всё ещё казалось простым и понятным. Они как сунули его на нижнюю полку холодильника, так и забыли. Имаёши вообще перестал смотреть на него уже на третий день, потому что сразу начинало болезненно тянуть плечо. 

Сейчас есть этот арбуз хочется ещё меньше, чем тогда, во время пересадки из синкансена на метро и потом, пока плёлся от станции до квартиры.

— Он ещё не пропал? — кривится Имаёши, хотя арбуз издевательски поблёскивает тёмным лоснящимся боком. Как будто только вчера сорвали.

— С виду нормальный, — констатирует очевидное Касамацу и хватается за нож.

— Ко мне только не подходи, — просит Имаёши, демонстративно вскидывая руки вверх. 

— Опять читаешь мысли, — усмехается Касамацу, поигрывая ножом.

Окажись Имаёши на месте Касамацу, он бы уже подумывал об убийстве. Может быть не буквально, но вот Касамацу не привык жить полумерами и всегда действовал напрямую. К счастью, он всё-таки разумный человек и совершенно точно понимает, что избавиться от трупа в двухкомнатной токийской квартире непросто.

Касамацу ловко располовинивает арбуз, делит ещё на две части и режет небольшими треугольниками. Свежий арбузный запах заполняет маленькую комнатку и совсем не вяжется с накрапывающим за окном дождём и дурным настроением Имаёши. 

Он усаживается на свой стул, выхватывает один ломтик прямо из-под носа Касамацу и надкусывает. Сочный и сладкий, совсем как в детских воспоминаниях — таких арбузов в Токио и впрямь не найдёшь.

— Не пропал, — бормочет Имаёши, даже не успев прожевать.

Касамацу кладёт нож на мойку, ополаскивает руки и садится напротив. Чёртов маленький стол! Их колени снова сталкиваются, и Имаёши стоит нечеловеческих усилий не вздрогнуть и не отодвинуться. Касамацу будто даже не замечает, что они соприкасаются ногами, он берёт один ломтик и откусывает. Имаёши его понимает: он и сам раньше не замечал.

— Вкусно, — прожевав, говорит Касамацу и тянется за вторым.

Имаёши вдруг осознаёт, что всё это время сидел как истукан, пялясь на Касамацу, и откусывает ещё. Сок течёт по пальцам и кисти, Имаёши фыркает и слизывает капли прежде, чем они докатятся до сгиба локтя. Касамацу, который обычно ругается на любое нарушение правил приличия, молчит, и Имаёши зыркает на него из-под ресниц. 

Сок влажно блестит на подбородке и покрасневших губах, и на секунду Имаёши забывается, глядя, как облизывается Касамацу. Опомнившись, он спешно отводит взгляд и мысленно чертыхается. Жить в одной квартире с Касамацу всё равно, что на бочке с порохом: никогда не знаешь, отчего взлетишь на воздух.

Имаёши смаргивает тягостное ощущение и встречается взглядом с Касамацу. Он смотрит внимательно и задумчиво, а потом протягивает салфетку.

— Ты очки забрызгал. 

Как можно забрызгать очки, просто кусая арбуз, Имаёши не знает, но охотно принимает предложенное. Вообще-то, для протирки линз есть специальные салфетки из замши и микрофибры и они даже валяются где-то в комнате Имаёши, но он никогда не носит их с собой. Всё время вытирает очки то о низ футболки, то об рукав пиджака или вот так — бумажной салфеткой. Эти купил Касамацу и поставил на кухонную тумбу позади своего стула, как будто специально, чтобы подавать их Имаёши. Глупая, дурацкая мысль.

— Спасибо, Касамацу.

Имаёши снимает очки и протирает их почти на ощупь: зрение у него действительно плохое, а линзы он переносит плохо. К тому же, очками можно очень эффектно сверкать, устрашая или интригуя в зависимости от ситуации.

Нынешняя ситуация выходит из-под контроля и отыскать ей определение крайне сложно. Будто нарочно подобрав момент, Касамацу говорит:

— Ты странный в последнее время. 

У Касамацу уставший, задумчивый голос и незнакомые Имаёши интонации. В последнее время Имаёши настроен на него словно камертон, и сейчас, чутко реагируя на малейшие изменения, как будто звенит. Он как акула, учуявшая в воде не то чтобы кровь – тончайший намёк на неё.

Он думает, что очень многое отдал бы, чтобы видеть лицо Касамацу. К сожалению, когда Имаёши надевает очки, Касамацу уже стоит, отвернувшись к мойке, и ополаскивает нож. Кажется, уже во второй раз.

— Что с тобой происходит? Никак не пойму.

Имаёши обмирает от злости: заметил, надо же. Столько времени спустя, когда Имаёши уже потерял человеческий облик в собственных глазах, готов на стену лезть, мучается недосыпом и бесконечной чередой сомнений, Касамацу заметил, что что-то не так.

Что-то давно уже не так, всё – не так.

У Касамацу прямая, напряжённая спина, а над воротом футболки выступают острые позвонки. Имаёши прикипает взглядом к беззащитной шее – это её гладила Рико, касалась своими тонкими женскими пальцами. Это наверняка лучше, чем холодные руки Имаёши, это правильней и естественней.

Имаёши вздрагивает, гонит от себя образ счастливой семьи, милой Рико, заглядывающей Касамацу через плечо, и посмеивающегося Касамацу. Уютная, домашняя сценка из какой-то другой жизни.

«Сгинь», — думает Имаёши.

Он почти бесшумно, крадучись, встаёт из-за стола и притирается к Касамацу вплотную. Касамацу дёргается, напрягается всем телом и разворачивается, оказываясь лицом к лицу с Имаёши. Так близко, что они почти соприкасаются носами. 

В синих глазах удивление и досада.

Касамацу мог бы возмутиться, сказать что-то вроде: «Отойди, ты меня смущаешь!», просто двинуть в бок. 

Он молчит. Упрямо поджимает губы, гордо выпячивает подбородок и сверлит взглядом, как будто принимая вызов. Всё это раздражает Имаёши до тошноты.

— Ну что ты так переживаешь, Касамацу? — тянет Имаёши медово-сладко, зло.

Касамацу хмурится ещё сильнее, приоткрывает рот, чтобы ответить, и Имаёши пользуется моментом. Не глядя хватает с тарелки кусочек арбуза и добавляет к сказанному:

— Лучше съешь ещё, сладкое успокаивает. 

И сам запихивает сахарный ломтик прямо Касамацу в рот. Тот удивлён настолько, что даже не сопротивляется: Имаёши без труда проталкивает кусочек пальцами, касаясь горячих губ. По подбородку Касамацу стекает сок, лицо медленно краснеет, не пятнами даже, а ровным и ярким румянцем. Имаёши так и замирает, глядя на свои пальцы на его губах. 

Немыслимо.

Имаёши отдёргивает руку от его лица и спешно отступает на шаг. Страх быть раскрытым застигает врасплох так же, как мнительный прищур потемневших глаз.

— Извини, Касамацу, что-то день сегодня паршивый, - Имаёши не улыбается, не сверкает очками и не ёрничает. Он извиняется искренне, надеясь, что Касамацу ему поверит. — Сессия скоро, голова забита, делаю не подумав. Извини.

Касамацу наконец-то начинает пережёвывать арбуз и медленно кивает. От пристального подозрительного взгляда хочется провалиться сквозь землю, сбежать, умереть прямо на месте. Но Имаёши лишь первым отворачивается и сбегает в ванную, чтобы вымыть липкие руки там. 

Эту очную ставку он провалил.

 

***

Имаёши, как никогда приблизившись к полному краху, решает действовать банально и наверняка. Дистанция – это то, что нужно, но он сталкивается с вполне предсказуемой проблемой: бегать от Касамацу по двухкомнатной квартире просто нелепо. Что, впрочем, не мешает Имаёши заниматься этим вот уже неделю с переменным успехом, но, как назло, Касамацу вдруг начинает всё больше времени проводить дома. И, самое страшное, с Имаёши.

Имаёши ловит на себе пристальные взгляды и отказывается порубиться с Касамацу в приставку, потому что все игры старые и надоели. От просмотра нового фильма с Киану Ривзом он тоже отказывается, это для девчонок и вообще — лучше бы свою девушку сводил. Когда Имаёши отказывается и от игры в баскетбол, Касамацу смотрит на него, как на умалишённого, явно с трудом сдерживает порыв позвонить в неотложку и ненадолго отстаёт. Ровно до следующего вечера, когда вдруг не может разобраться с любимой математикой и просит помочь. Как раньше.

Как раньше уже не получится, но Имаёши не знает, как объяснить это Касамацу. 

У Имаёши вдруг появляется насыщенная интересная жизнь: встречи с друзьями, групповые свидания, усиленные тренировки в команде. Половину он выдумывает, а вторую половину приукрашивает. Про походы в библиотеку Имаёши не врёт: там тихо и можно подумать, перелистывая страницу за страницей и не вникая в суть. 

Вот и сейчас Имаёши сбегает от Касамацу на улицу. Одет он не слишком удобно — отговорился посиделками с одногруппниками, но в последний момент Имаёши прихватил с собой мяч. Мастер маскировки, просто гений.

Имаёши плевать на удобство: хуже, чем сидеть в одной квартире с Касамацу и отталкивать все его попытки наладить отношения уже не получится. 

На площадке никого, только исправно горят фонари и снуют прохожие. Имаёши рад этому настолько, насколько может радоваться одиночеству.

Имаёши прицеливается с трёхочковой зоны и не попадает. Пиджак тянет в плечах, стесняет движения, и Имаёши снимает его, набрасывая на оградку. Вечер выдался прохладным, но во время игры Имаёши согреется. Немного подумав, он убирает в карман телефон и ключи, чтобы не выпали. Никто не украдёт, никто даже внимания не обратит на странного парня, упрямо бросающего трёхочковые и почти постоянно мажущего. Он бы не обратил.

Мяч, удивительное дело, не успокаивает. Обвести невидимого соперника не получается: он сильнее, сосредоточеннее и хмурится, как Касамацу. Мяч то и дело выскальзывает из пальцев, укатывается в сторону — дриблинг Имаёши больше подойдёт младшекласснику. Когда мяч снова ударяется о щиток, прокатывается по кольцу и не попадает в корзину, Имаёши зло чертыхается. Он только вспотел, но так и не поиграл как следует. 

Он в сердцах набирает номер и с полминуты слушает гудки.

— Да? 

На фоне обычный студенческий шум: весёлые голоса, музыка, смех. Это коробит Имаёши, он досадливо кривится, понимая, что где-то идёт шумная вечеринка, а он торчит один на баскетбольной площадке и не может забросить мяч в кольцо. Да ещё и по взмокшей спине гуляет холодок, так что Имаёши моментально замерзает и зябко передёргивает плечами.

— Ты занят, я в другой раз позвоню, — быстро проговаривает Имаёши и сбрасывает, пока его не начали убеждать в обратном. Не нужно портить человеку праздник, даже если очень хочется. 

Но Суса не был бы собой, если бы не перезвонил. 

— Имаёши, что? 

Суса спокойным, уверенным голосом спрашивает простые вещи, ответы на которые слишком личные. За три года знакомства он научился быть проницательным и, хотя никогда не лезет не в своё дело, при необходимости бьёт прямо в цель.

— Ничего, я просто заскучал, — отвечает Имаёши, зная, что ему не поверят. На фоне становится тише, крики доносятся совсем издали — наверное, Суса вышел на балкон.

— Не скажешь, — вздыхает Суса и понимающе хмыкает.

— Не скажу, — соглашается Имаёши, представляя страшную картину: многословный разговор с Сусой по душам. Совсем не в их стиле и менять это не хочется. — Как дела?

— Лучше, чем у тебя, — точно отмечает Суса и смеётся. — Но я уверен, ты быстро это исправишь.

— Ты в Киото, мне будет непросто испортить тебе жизнь, — подыгрывает Имаёши и улыбается.

— Значит, придётся разобраться с проблемами самому, Имаёши.

Всё просто. Суса говорит убедительно и не ставит невыполнимых задач. Нужно просто пораскинуть мозгами, может, переждать, но точно не бегать от проблем и не мёрзнуть на баскетбольной площадке в одиночку. И для начала стоит накинуть пиджак, пока Имаёши совсем не околел. 

Они ещё немного говорят об учёбе и баскетболе прежде, чем Имаёши желает Сусе хорошенько оторваться и жмёт на «Отбой». Как ни странно, после ничего не значащего разговора ему становится легче. Суса, привычный и простой, возвращает уверенность и, главное, способность трезво мыслить.

Имаёши смотрит на тусклые городские звёзды и думает, что всё не так уж плохо. Касамацу не просто так его прощупывает, ему не всё равно, и даже с Рико можно повоевать. 

Теперь Имаёши не нужен план, он достаточно спокоен и умён для того, чтобы действовать по ситуации и обратить её в свою пользу. К счастью, время у него есть.

 

*** 

На кухне, будто в насмешку, обнаруживается Касамацу, задумчиво помешивающий чай. Судя по немаленькой лужице вокруг чашки, он занимается этим не меньше получаса. Имаёши, пусть и взявший себя в руки, оказывается к такому не готов. Он почти разворачивается, чтобы сбежать, но Касамацу поднимает на него глаза, и становится поздно. 

— Чего застыл? Садись уже. Чай, кофе?

— Спасибо, не хочется.

Вообще-то Имаёши собирался сделать себе горячего чаю, чтобы согреться и устроить перекус, но теперь ему кусок в горло не полезет. Вот только уходить поздно, да и продолжать бегать глупо, поэтому Имаёши усаживается на свободное место, сперва подав Касамацу тряпку, чтобы вытереть стол. Касамацу почему-то уселся на его место, но Имаёши всё-таки не принципиально, хоть и в новинку.

Касамацу задумчиво растирает по столу чай, наверняка думая о том, что нужно будет пройтись чистой тряпкой ещё раз, чтобы не липло. Он тот ещё аккуратист, и это в нём Имаёши нравится. Тоже нравится.

— Ты хотел что-то сказать? — напряженно улыбаясь, спрашивает Имаёши, торопит.

Сидеть боком, да ещё не на привычном месте, страшно неудобно, думать о коленях Касамацу под столом ещё неудобнее, и поэтому ему хочется сбежать. Уверенность и спокойствие, появившиеся после разговора с Сусой, грозят раствориться в такой близости от Касамацу. К тому же его морозит, и раз чай ему недоступен, лучше влезть под горячий душ, а потом под одеяло. 

В ответ Касамацу только вздыхает, бросает тряпку в мойку и снова заглядывает ему в глаза.

— От твоей улыбки хочется сдохнуть. Прекрати.

— Прекратить что? 

Имаёши улыбается ещё шире, не понимая, чего же хочет от него Касамацу. Любое своё колебание, любые проблемы и эмоции он всегда прячет за улыбкой, и сейчас так точно проще.

— Ты невыносим, — ворчит Касамацу, вытаскивает наконец-то ложку из чашки, с тихим звяканьем кладёт её на блюдце и делает глоток. Наверняка чай давно остыл.

Имаёши не хочется спорить, потому что это правда.

— Мы решили остаться друзьями, — говорит Касамацу так, будто Имаёши должен об этом знать.

Имаёши не должен, но знать рад. Он действительно чувствует радость и надеется, что Касамацу этого не заметит. Он просто не поймёт и обидится, и правильно, потому что из Имаёши получается совсем никудышный друг. Зато теперь он понимает настоящую и более достоверную причину странного поведения Касамацу: переживает. Может, даже страдает и хочет получить от него дружескую поддержку. Какой бред, думает Имаёши и спрашивает в привычной манере:

— Твоей девушке не понравилась песня?

Касамацу фыркает так, будто услышал что-то до смешного нелепое, и отвечает:

— Я не пел ей эту песню. И не сбивай меня с мысли. 

— Она тебя бросила, — уверенно заключает Имаёши, чувствуя удовлетворение. Ликование. И обиду — странным образом за Касамацу.

Касамацу опять вздыхает, откидывается на спинку стула и просит:

— Просто заткнись, Имаёши, и слушай. 

То же требование, которое он поставил перед тем, как спеть. Тогда это закончилось откровенно хреново, а чем обернётся сейчас, Имаёши не знает. Потому молчит.

— Во-первых, ты самовлюблённая, эгоистичная задница. Ты даже не хочешь меня выслушать, когда я тебя прошу.

Звучит как комплимент, сказал бы Имаёши в другой раз, но сейчас он держит остроумие при себе и пытается понять, к чему ведёт Касамацу.

— Во-вторых, никто меня не бросал, а мы оба так решили. Я просто увлёкся и додумал лишнего, мы даже в этом с ней похожи. 

— А в чём ещё вы с ней похожи? — поддразнивает Имаёши, не зная, чего хочет этим добиться.

— Слабостью к тупым очкарикам.

Имаёши настороженно улыбается и молчит. Наверное, в мире всё-таки есть справедливость и, хоть он сам ничего не сделал, всё прошло почти по намеченному сценарию. Хьюга явно зашевелился, узнав о сопернике. Удивляет то, как спокойно к расставанию отнёсся Касамацу: в его голосе почему-то нет разочарования или обиды, и это удивляет. Немного подумав, Имаёши удивляется и самим словам Касамацу: что значит слабостью?

— Ладно, это всё неважно.

Имаёши не понимает, о чём говорит Касамацу, это совершенно не в его духе — говорить так много и о себе, поэтому Имаёши спрашивает:

— А что важно?

Касамацу вдруг ведёт плечами, как будто отгоняя неловкость, и жутко краснеет. У Имаёши в ответ сжимается сердце от предчувствия чего-то хорошего, пока разум вопит, что надеяться нельзя.

Касамацу же выдавливает из себя тихое:

— Ты.

Имаёши обдаёт волной жара так, что после холодной улицы ему кажется, что на него опрокинули котёл с кипящим маслом. Он всё-таки перестаёт улыбаться и, наверное, что-то странное отражается на его лице, потому что Касамацу мгновенно теряет всё своё самообладание и выскакивает из-за стола.

— Услышу хоть один комментарий — убью. Ни слова, понял? И только попробуй сунуться в мою комнату!

Когда Имаёши наконец-то находит слова, говорить их уже некому — Касамацу стремглав вылетел из кухни. Как при всей своей импульсивности он умудрялся говорить спокойно вплоть до этого момента, Имаёши не представляет и невольно восхищается. Такому самообладанию при взрывном характере можно позавидовать, но ему сейчас не до этого. 

Касамацу почти признался ему. Правда, Имаёши не до конца понял в чём: в ненависти, симпатии или в чём-то большем. Ему очень хочется узнать наверняка и немедленно, но он всё-таки хорошо изучил Касамацу, поэтому даёт ему время. Время на то, чтобы остыть и не придушить Имаёши на пороге собственной комнаты.

Имаёши должен мыслить трезво, не надеяться на многое и взять себя в руки. Проще сказать, чем сделать, потому что сердце загнанно бьётся где-то в горле, а в голове полная каша. Касамацу больше не с Рико, потому что Рико теперь с Хьюгой — нет. Это неправильное умозаключение, Касамацу сказал, что дело не в этом. Он сказал, что они обманулись и увлеклись. Что Касамацу имел в виду — непонятно, может, он идеализировал Рико, потому что хотел встречаться с девушкой, доказать, что может. Вероятно, в этом что-то есть, это в его натуре. 

А вот то, что выдал Касамацу в конце их разговора — на него совсем не похоже. Он не мог ляпнуть просто так, он явно долго над этим думал.

Имаёши не выдерживает и пятнадцати минут. У него самого никакого самообладания не осталось уже давно, как и терпения. Когда при попытке налить чай, чашка едва не выскальзывает из дрожащих пальцев, Имаёши понимает, что больше не может. Что бы ни хотел сказать Касамацу, даже если Имаёши половину додумал вместо него и всё перекрутил, нужно знать наверняка. 

 

Имаёши заглядывает в комнату Касамацу почти бесшумно, чтобы успеть оценить обстановку. Обстановка предельно проста: включённый верхний свет, футон на полу, мяч, укатившийся в угол, стены все в постерах и Касамацу, сидящий спиной к двери за письменным столом. Их взгляды сталкиваются в отражении на оконном стекле, и Имаёши невольно вздрагивает. И принимает молчание за приглашение войти. 

Он закрывает за собой дверь, пересекает комнату и подходит к столу. Любопытно заглядывает Касамацу через плечо — на листе бумаги обычные каракули, что-то похожее на баскетбольный мяч и арбуз одновременно. Вот только если Касамацу так в задумчивости расписывал ручку, то Имаёши пришлось бы ради таких художеств постараться — рисовать он не умеет совершенно, оправдываясь тем, что не может быть идеален во всём.

Имаёши отгоняет дурацкие мысли и опирается о край стола, сбоку от Касамацу. Тот запрокидывает голову и выжидающе смотрит. Имаёши не хочется лишний раз испытывать его терпение и свои нервы.

— Что ты имел в виду на кухне, Касамацу?

— Только то, что сказал, — резко отвечает он. Так обыденно, будто они говорят о немытых тарелках или спорят, кто будет готовить ужин.

Имаёши улыбается и пытается незаметно вытереть вспотевшие ладони о штаны. Конечно, Касамацу замечает и смотрит на него с вызовом, хотя для этого ему приходится задирать голову вверх.

— Если я что-то понял неправильно, то это будет целиком и полностью твоя вина.

Улыбка Касамацу вышибает из Имаёши всё желание спорить и играть намёками. Хочется проверить действиями.

— Я надел синюю футболку. 

Имаёши впервые не понимает простых слов. Шестерёнки в его мозгу движутся криво и нехотя, кажется, кто-то насыпал в механизм горсть песка. Имаёши знает, кто.

— Ты как-то сказал, что мне идёт синий.

Имаёши хотел бы рассмеяться, похлопать Касамацу по плечу и сказать, что он очень милый придурок. Но Имаёши не смеётся, а осипшим голосом просит:

— Сними.

Касамацу краснеет. Имаёши кажется, что на это можно смотреть вечно, если только причиной смущения будет он сам. 

Касамацу вцепляется пальцами в край футболки и тянет её наверх, неловко и беззащитно путаясь в рукавах и застревая в горловине. Это становится последней каплей, переполняющей чашу терпения Имаёши, и он только сдавленно спрашивает:

— Можно?

— Дурак, — одними губами шепчет Касамацу, не произнося ни звука, бросает футболку на пол и встаёт из-за стола.

Руки сами ложатся ему на плечи, гладкая кожа такая горячая, что почти обжигает. Имаёши вздрагивает то ли от неверия, то ли от счастья, сжимает пальцы и притягивает Касамацу ближе. 

Тот не сопротивляется и не отталкивает, неловко мажет кончиком носа по щеке и смешливо фыркает. Имаёши чувствует, как Касамацу тяжело опирается ладонью на его бедро, вдыхает привычный, уже ставший родным запах и сходит с ума. 

Губы, искусанные и солёные, приоткрываются навстречу. Имаёши не хочет думать о том, целовался ли Касамацу на заднем ряду кинотеатра или даже сколько раз. Он хочет целовать сам, поэтому выбрасывает дурацкие ревнивые мысли из головы. 

Теперь Касамацу никуда от него не денется. Имаёши не отпустит, он вцепится, как сейчас вцепляется пальцами в обнажённые плечи. Впрочем, пока Касамацу и сам не собирается никуда деваться, только прижимается ещё ближе, настойчиво проталкивая язык к нему в рот и путаясь пальцами в его волосах. Такого напора Имаёши не ожидал. 

Имаёши вообще ничего не ждал, он уже успел сначала смириться с тем, что придётся держаться на расстоянии и избегать малейших прикосновений, а потом позволил себе надеяться, что что-то ещё можно изменить. Но он и подумать не мог, что Касамацу почти усадит его на стол и будет зацеловывать так, как будто дорвался. Как будто это он неделями ходил вокруг Имаёши, а не наоборот.

Имаёши уже совсем не уверен, кто из них жертва, а кто охотник. Но сейчас инициатива точно в руках Касамацу.

Касамацу шарит руками по бокам и спине Имаёши, неловко, но настойчиво оглаживает горящую от прикосновений кожу, разрывает поцелуй и задирает футболку к подмышкам. А потом тянет вверх, заставляя Имаёши вскинуть руки и позволить себя раздеть. Касамацу спешит, резко дёргает раньше, чем Имаёши успевает разогнуть локоть, и ткань характерно трещит, расходясь по шву.

— Эй, это моя любимая была, — возмущается Имаёши, врёт, только чтобы хоть как-то зацепиться словами за реальность.

— Переживёшь, — отмахивается Касамацу, бросая футболку на пол. 

Он тянется рукой к лицу Имаёши и стаскивает с его носа очки. Имаёши слепо моргает, пытаясь привыкнуть к расплывающемуся миру и рассмотреть Касамацу. Получается с трудом. 

С тёмным голодным взглядом, залитыми румянцем щеками, взвинченный и возбуждённый Касамацу тянет Имаёши к себе, стаскивает со стола и подталкивает к футону. Имаёши покорно садится, с трудом ориентируясь в пространстве и происходящем. И теряется окончательно.

Касамацу, укладывающий его на лопатки, наваливающийся сверху, целующий и что-то спрашивающий здорово в этом помогает. Имаёши, не разбирая ни слова, кивает, отвечает действием, гладит ладонями всё, до чего дотянется — мускулистую спину, ямочки на пояснице, поджарую задницу через тонкую ткань домашних шорт. Касамацу подаётся чуть назад, и Имаёши сминает ягодицы сильнее, прижимает его бёдра к своим, чувствуя, как твёрдо упирается член. 

Касамацу приходится почти распластаться поверх него, он глухо стонет, кусает Имаёши в плечо и сбивчиво говорит:

— Я неделю думал, что лучше: дать тебе в нос или трахнуть. 

От низкого срывающегося голоса и самого заявления у Имаёши что-то коротит в голове, искрит и вспыхивает.

— Сложный выбор, — хрипло смеётся он, с трудом понимая, что именно произносит.

— Нет, — не соглашается Касамацу и просовывает руку под резинку трусов, немного повозившись с ширинкой. — Очень простой, если подумать.

Имаёши рассмеялся бы, если б только мог: из груди вырывается лишь стон, стоит Касамацу накрыть ладонью колом стоящий член. Он и не думал, что из них двоих именно Касамацу окажется смелее и настойчивее. Впрочем, в этом весь он: вспыльчивый, готовый броситься в омут с головой, если только решит, что так и нужно. 

Кажется, сейчас Касамацу решил, что нужно трахнуть Имаёши. Вот только сам Имаёши представлял себя в другой роли и не успел подготовиться к такому хотя бы морально. Физически тоже. Боли Имаёши не боится, но кое-что об однополом сексе знает и обходиться без смазки не желает. Обходиться членом в заднице, пожалуй, он сможет: только если с Касамацу.

Касамацу оглаживает пальцем чувствительную головку, чуть сжимает подрагивающими пальцами и шепчет:

— Можно?

Кажется, когда этот вопрос задавал ему сам Имаёши, то имел в виду что-то более невинное. Или нет. Имаёши не помнит, как всё это завертелось, и даже проблески мыслей в голове мгновенно исчезают. Касамацу как будто специально спрашивает в моменты, когда Имаёши накрывает новой волной возбуждения и сказать «нет» выше его сил. Кажется, кое-кто всё-таки научился дёргать Имаёши за ниточки, остаётся только надеяться, что не намеренно.

Имаёши согласно кивает, отбрасывая сомнения, невольно толкается в сомкнутое кольцо пальцев и откидывается на подушку. Раз уж Касамацу решил быть сегодня главным, стоит ему это позволить. 

Как будто от Имаёши на самом деле требовалось позволение. Он не сдерживает короткий смешок, когда Касамацу прямо через его голову дотягивается до тумбочки, открывает дверцу и тут же вытаскивает смазку и упаковку презервативов. Имаёши больше догадывается, чем видит со своим минусом, но на будущее делает маленькую пометку: иногда нужно просто порыться в чужих вещах, чтобы узнать кое-что новенькое. Даже если это не его метод.

Одновременно в его голове рисуется дикая картина: Касамацу с этими своими покупками, краснеющий в аптеке или на кассе супермаркета. Кажется, мир окончательно сошёл с ума.

Точно сошёл, думает Имаёши, когда Касамацу стаскивает с него штаны и трусы разом, оставляя полностью голым. Стеснения или неловкости Имаёши не чувствует, только волнение: Касамацу точно пойдёт до конца, а бездарно испортить их первый раз не хочется. Не хочется настолько сильно, что Имаёши бы пошёл на попятную, будь у него лазейка. 

Лазеек ему не оставляют.

Касамацу ведёт ладонью по внутренней части бедра, тонкой чувствительной коже, и Имаёши понимает намёк, сгибает ноги в коленях и раздвигает шире. Член свободно прижимается к животу и, кажется, оставляет капли смазки.

Пальцы Касамацу дрожат, и Имаёши вдруг понимает, что из них двоих сложнее именно ему.

Девственник и не-девственник, который совершенно неожиданно для себя оказался снизу — хуже и придумать нельзя. Имаёши раздвигает колени ещё шире, нервно облизывая губы и чувствуя, как от страха и возбуждения на ногах поджимаются пальцы.

Прохладное и скользкое прикосновение к промежности совсем не заводит, он с трудом заставляет себя замереть и не дёрнуться. Чуткие пальцы кружат и согревают, дрожь Касамацу передаётся Имаёши, и он понемногу расслабляется, стараясь сконцентрироваться на чём-то другом: красных кругах перед глазами, коротком ёжике волос под пальцами и сбившемся громком дыхании.

Палец Касамацу проскальзывает на удивление легко, и только ощутив прикосновение изнутри, Имаёши зажимается, всполошено выдыхает. Касамацу не даёт ему отстраниться, придерживает второй рукой и шепчет утешительную чушь. Имаёши всё равно не разбирает слов, но ласковый голос делает своё: второй палец проталкивается почти безболезненно, хоть и неприятно. Касамацу осторожничает и почти нежничает, неловко растягивая тугие мышцы. 

Третий палец доставляет неудобство, граничащее с болью, и Имаёши чертыхается сквозь зубы, пытается уйти от прикосновения, но только насаживается сильнее. К боли вдруг примешивается удовольствие, и он теряется, стонет, тянет Касамацу за волосы.

— Так?

Имаёши не знает — как, мотает головой, хватая ртом раскалённый воздух. Касамацу, кажется, заводится от одного этого, подхватывает его одной рукой под колено и закидывает ногу на своё плечо, растягивая сильнее. Имаёши смаргивает слёзы, кусает губы и пытается понять, нравится ему или нет.

Только он решает, что скорее да, как Касамацу отстраняется, оставляя его со странным ощущением пустоты. И прежде, чем Имаёши успевает понять, властно переворачивает на живот и ставит на колени, объясняя:

— Так должно быть легче, я читал.

Имаёши позволяет себе нервный смешок, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. Подумать только, пока он бегал от Касамацу по всей квартире, тот штудировал интернет на предмет однополого секса. 

Касамацу подхватывает его под живот, заставляя выставить задницу ещё сильнее и прогнуться в пояснице. Имаёши предпочёл бы оставаться лицом к лицу, но есть в этой позе что-то возбуждающе доверительное и стыдное. 

На спину наваливается приятная тяжесть, Касамацу дотягивается левой рукой до его лица, гладит мокрый то ли просто от пота, то ли от слёз висок, мажет самыми кончиками пальцев по щеке и губам. Имаёши, пытаясь отвлечься от упирающегося между ягодиц члена, прихватывает пару пальцев губами. 

— Да ты издеваешься, — выдыхает Касамацу, но руку не убирает.

Имаёши вбирает пальцы в рот, ощупывает языком, считая фаланги, и начинает посасывать. Касамацу растерянно шевелит ими, оглаживает щёку изнутри, придерживает свободными пальцами за подбородок. Зачем — Имаёши понимает в следующее мгновение: Касамацу входит коротким толчком, совсем неглубоко, но очень больно. Член — это не три пальца, и Имаёши сжимает зубы слишком сильно, наверняка тоже причиняя боль. Касамацу замирает только на секунду, снова подхватывает Имаёши под живот и скрипит зубами. Ему, наверняка, тоже не слишком приятно, узко, но отступать уже поздно.

Касамацу снова вскидывает бёдра, ещё и ещё, насаживая Имаёши на себя беспорядочными толчками. Имаёши очень старается не откусить ему пальцы и сосредотачивается на этой непростой задаче, что неплохо отвлекает от боли и желания остановиться.

Движения становятся свободнее и размашистей, боль притупляется и меняется на ощущение наполненности. Имаёши ждал чего-то большего, но одна только мысль, что он отдаётся Касамацу, сглаживает разочарование. Он всегда ценил эмоциональное удовлетворение больше физического, а сейчас оно просто зашкаливает.

Касамацу почти выскальзывает из него и вдруг входит на всю длину одним сильным толчком. Имаёши снова прикусывает ему пальцы, но уже от удовольствия: оно прошибает насквозь, заставляя выгнуться дугой. Касамацу стонет, и стоит Имаёши разжать зубы, как он отнимает руку от его лица, не сдержавшись хлёстко шлёпает ладонью по бедру и обхватывает мокрыми пальцами его член. 

За мгновение Имаёши отказывается от всех своих мыслей о превосходстве эмоционального наслаждения: он громко стонет в подушку, вцепляется в неё зубами и почти лишается рассудка. Боль и жаркое удовольствие сливаются в одно, горячее и невыносимое, и он кончает всего за несколько несинхронных толчков и движений руки. Касамацу заваливается на него следом, крупно вздрагивая и не сдерживая стона. Имаёши смотрит, как пляшут под веками красные искры, и расслаблено растекается по кровати.

Горячее дыхание между лопаток убаюкивает, хотя дышать удаётся с трудом. Касамацу, как будто читая мысли, скатывается с него и мягко трогает за плечо:

— Ты как?

Подходящих слов не находится, Имаёши ёрзает щекой по подушке и поворачивает голову к Касамацу. И в очередной раз жалеет о плохом зрении; кажется, придётся покупать линзы лишь специально для того, чтобы рассмотреть Касамацу и таким. Пересохшее горло беспощадно дерёт, но он старательно тянет слова:

— Теперь ты обязан на мне жениться, знаешь?

Касамацу фыркает, легонько толкает его в бок, но не отказывается. Наверняка принял за шутку. Не то чтобы Имаёши не шутил, но чисто теоретически и в отдалённом будущем…

— В душ? 

— Ты первый, — привычно говорит Имаёши и осекается. 

Касамацу, кажется, понимает его с полуслова и смеётся. Теперь-то его пунктик по поводу квартиры точно останется в прошлом.

— Да ты уснёшь, я уверен. Пошли вместе.

Отказаться у Имаёши не получается даже несмотря на боль в заднице и нечеловеческую лень. Кажется, он вообще не умеет отказывать Касамацу хоть в чём-то. 

Уже утром тот активно этим пользуется: берёт с Имаёши обещание, что со следующей недели он присоединится к утренним пробежкам. Имаёши, сонный и совершенно разбитый, согласно машет рукой, зарывается носом в подушку и настойчиво просит Касамацу дать ему поспать. 

И улыбается, когда Касамацу перед уходом ерошит ему волосы на макушке. В конце концов, можно найти плюс даже в ежедневной ранней побудке: смотреть на ноги Касамацу — одно удовольствие.


End file.
